im here for you
by horseytasha
Summary: hermione is in terrible pain but ron helps hermione as she is tortued in malfoy mannor. love is in the air between ron and hermione. enjoy


ECLIPSE

1. leaving

2. running out

3. who are you?

4. secrets

5. no time

6. is this it?

7. time to tell

**1. Leaving**

"GET OUT YOU-YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Cried my mother. I stood there froze with fear, not able to speak or take a breath of air. My mother was too furious and suddenly her hand swooshed in the air, her back bent, and was about to come at me with exsessive speed. i cringed. i waited for the pain but nothing came. before i knew it the police was in my little cottage grabbing my mother by the hands and forcefuly puting them in metel bracelets chaind to one another. my mother wriggled to be free, but nothing worked. they slowly took my mother out my cottage and in to the black police van where a man dressed in uniform came over to me and talked me through what was happening. i froze. i was confused. how did they know this abuse was happening? who told them? he said i was going to be took to a foster home where i could have a new family. but i didnt want this. for some strange reason i wanted to stay with her. she needed me an much as i needed her. everything was happening to fast. the police man held my hand and guided me to the shiney silver car and opened the door for me to sit down in. i sat down, legs shaking, and looked out the window. it felt like the drive took for ever, but during it i remembered what my mother kept saying to me.

"you are unique," she hushed, "around the age of 12 you will feel something diffrent to normal feelings. and by 14, you will become..." she never finnished the sectence. i wanted to ask but i knew i shouldnt. she would properly rip my head off if i asked one question. but always since then i wonderd what she ment. when the neverending drive finnished, i was leaded into a big buliding, it must have been a 13 bedroom house. i stared at this building for a while when the police man gently gave me a nuge on the back as to say,_ keep going. _i walked through the doubble wooden doors to a happy looking house. this made me feel a bit better. there was an old looking man with the freindlyest grin i have ever seen, looking at me.

" hello, my name is mike. if you sit here i will be back in a mo, and will show you to your room." he exclaimed to me. i think he wanted to talk to the police man but i didnt pay atntion to him.i casually walked to the seat by the stair case and sat down waiting awkwardly for mike to return.i heard giggles and snigers above me which made me automaticly look up. two girls where looking over the banester and looking down at my made me even more awkward for me. finally mike came over to me and took me up the stairs to where the girls once where, and showed me to my room. it was a small room with only one window which over views the front garden where it leads to the front door. the walls where painted light blue and the carpet was a creamy was one bed one wardrobe and two doors which one of them leaded to my own bathroom. i decided to check out the bathroom, so i strode to the door and opened it. as soon as i walked in in front of me was a toilet and next to it was a sink. above the sink was a mirror. as i looked through the mirror i could understand why the girls where laughing. my hair was all over the place and my face was stained with mud. i thought, _what will a 10 year old do with a life like this? _

**2. Running Out**

By now i was 13 and felt no change. it was a sunday so no school and by now it was time for tea. i walked down stairs and sat at the table oposite one of the girls who laughed at me the first day i came we ate nobody said anything. something was wrong. i put down my knife and fork on my plate and sat on my hands. i looked around but nobody said anything. untill the girl opposite started taking to me.

"you dont talk much do you?" she asked. my eyes looked up to hers. i didnt know what to say so i just shruged. she rooled her eyes.

"you are so anoying," she moaned,"you dont say anything, you get in the way...and most of all you stink!" every one joined in, saying nasty comments untill i had enough. i dont know where the strength came from but i grabbed the bottom of the tabble and flipped it in the air. every one screamed and ran away from me. i wanted to get away and i knew mike will come through that door any minet. i had to do it. i ran as fat as i could out the back door and ran as far away i could. i didnt know where but no where near that place. i carried on for days running away when i suddenly collapsed where i was. i didnt realise how far i had run for but i knew i couldnt carry on. i then, without trying, fell fast asleep. when i woke up i realised where i was. i was in the heart of the darkest forrest in town. then i suddenly realised i was lost. i stood there, staring into nothing as my eyes filled up with water and rolled down my cheecks. i must have been crying for 5 minits untill i heard something shuffel in the distance. shocked, i quickly moved behind a tree to hide. i heard snarls and growls comeing closer. i _dared _to look at what it was.i took in one deep breath and held it in. in the corner of my eye i saw a great big grizzely bear, no, it looked more like a wolf but how could i be that big? there was five wolves all together and all walked past not noticing me. i gasped for air hoping that the wolves would not hear. i quickly walked the opposite way to the wolves. as i quickly walked away, i keeped my head looking behind me to make sure th wolves wernt coming back. suddenly i walked in to something big and strong but warm. i snapped my head round to see what i had walken my self in to. my eyes widened at the beast stood infront of me. it didnt snarl or growl, it just looked at me with deep brown, un harming, eyes.


End file.
